User talk:Birdpaw
Archives /Archive 1﻿ Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 20:46, July 14, 2010 Re: Sure! You can have Birdkit--nightshine 22:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well right now, we are role playing on the IRC on the channel #wikia-catsoftheclans --nightshine 22:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, Birdpaw. Do you remember me? :) Welcome to the wiki! Please let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but I don't really understand [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) lol, okay :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Birdkit Well, that's for Nightshine to decide. Just ask her, I'm sure she'll add her back :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks I thought you might know this from warriors wiki ;) Well, nobody has reserved the MCA blanks, it's as simple as that. You can, if you want [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apprentice? We're on the IRC right now, I can make her an apprentice now-- 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) CAP Guess who's a CAP warrior now? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) CANDY!! :P Can I have some candy for Blue's contest?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Re: Uploading photos The buttons are the same, just strechted out along the top of the screen.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]We won the World Series! 14:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it was no big deal. It's not your fault at ALL. It's mine, cuz I chose to be a rebel and it felt AWESOME. :3 Even though the tar was kicked out of me, I didn't mind. So it's okay that you didn't stay. XD It got pretty ugly. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] Re: LW Oh Birdpaw...I don't think you should leave just because Icestorm and Firepelt were being rude, just ignore them. Like, I dunno, leave if they do something like that ever again. I'm so sorry. I won't force you to stay, but I will miss you, and I'll be praying for you as well. [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Sure, just make a page for her yourself. I'll add her to the allegiances when I get home from school. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ]] Category:Signatures 14:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Frosty said this 22:15 (no she wasnt, and she was only doing that to shut leafkit up, she wouldnt stop acking like a freakin leader, if leafkit is ever out alone, i swear im get one of my cats to kill her) STOP FROSTY Adderpaw 03:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Leafkit Does Leafkit have the power to see the future? Because Mudpaw has the power to see the future. :/ -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 01:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that she did, because on the IRC she saw Twister being hurt. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 22:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey when Birdwing has her kits can I roleplay one? Thinking of a name Robinkit - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Adderpaw 01:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Maybe xD I'm not really in the mood...you know? I probably will though before it gets too late [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Two things, one, I can't really come on the IRC at the moment, maybe tomorrow? And two, I don't think any of Rosevine's kits are quite ready yet; there are kits who are older than them who have not been apprenticed yet [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ... You know how rude that is? I banned you only because I care about every member and I kinda missed your com-pany on there and now THIS!? Thanks so much. Never come back. I hope your happy that someone lost their trust in you. IN fact, I was gonna make you an admin if you ACTUALLY returned. Now, you never will. Goodbye, Birdpaw. Forever. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 23:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Not really up for the IRC today...know what I mean? Thanks for the invite though! How are you today? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Really? I'm writing one too :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 18:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:IRC Sure :)